The Extreme Team
The Extreme Team is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Gutsy and Gloomy perform self-injuring stunts. Roles Starring *Gutsy *Gloomy Featuring *The Mole Appearances *Licky *Buzzles *Peaky *Fyre *Burnt Plot The Mole turns on a camera, and seen in the lens is Gutsy talking about his new reality series. He proclaims he will be peforming dangerous stunts that may put his life on the edge. Passing by, Gloomy overhears this and imagines himself dying from the stunts. He joins Gutsy in the show and is given a whacking stick. They walk up to a bee farm, located next to a tree with a hive of wild bees. Gloomy walks into the bee farm and disturbs many insect colonies with his stick in hopes of being stung to death, while a nearby Licky "samples" some honey. Outside, Gutsy pulls out his own stick and takes several whacks out of the hive until it falls. Gutsy and The Mole run into the farm as a swarm of angry bees chases after them. The Mole pushes Gloomy to safety, but Gutsy gets tied to Licky's tongue and the bees sting both him and Licky. The latter explodes due to allergies. After putting ointment over his stings, Gutsy reveals a pool with what appears to be a shark swimming in it. Gloomy stretches his arms and happily jumps in the pool, and Gutsy calls him crazy. A pointed fin gets closer to Gloomy, but it turns out to be a small cute-looking fish. Gutsy picks it up by its large fin and laughs at it, only to get his face bitten off. The Mole films Gloomy crying about his survival from the last two stunts. He pans the view to Gutsy walking out of the hospital with his face stitched back on. He shows that he will be going down a high mountain peak and through a firey ring on his motorcycle as a big finale, and Gloomy gets one more idea. He dunks oil on himself and sits in a sidecar attached to the motorcycle. The Mole pushes the riders down the mountain and runs after them with his camera. Peaky hikes up the mountain only to get hit by the speeding motorcycle, which then goes over jagged rocks and off a cliff. They finally get sent through the firey hoop and both characters get set aflame, causing Fyre and Burnt to cringe while watching from a TV. As the fire isn't doing any good, Gloomy grabs a screwdriver and separates the sidecar from the motorcycle. Gloomy goes down a hill before spotting a thorn bush ahead, and he closes his eyes awaiting his doom. But instead, a rock sends him over the bush and safely into a pond. Meanwhile, Gutsy collides with a hot dog cart. Later, Gloomy is seen in a full-body cast, depressed until The Mole offers him a hot dog. The Mole decides to get one for himself. Upon recieving his hot dog, he squeezes "ketchup" on it. The view reveals it is the same cart from the crash, with Gutsy's body impaled on condiment bottles, and the ketchup is in fact his blood. Gloomy tries to eat his hot dog, but groans over the fact that his cast is covering his mouth. Moral "Don't beat yourself up to get something done." Deaths #Licky explodes from bee stings. #Peaky is ran over by a motorcycle. #Gutsy crashes into a hot dog cart. Trivia *Gutsy's reality series is a parody of Jackass. It has a logo which looks very identical. *Buzzles is one of the bees that sting Gutsy and Licky. *Since Revenge Licks the Spot, this episode revisits Licky's allergy to bee/insect stings. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 34 Episodes